User blog:Logo8th/Concept Art Dragons
I have taken the liberty of going through some unused concept art dragons and giving them names and abilities. I currently have ten, but that number will expand in time. Here they are: Thundering Boltstrike This Strike Class dragon looks very similar to both a Skrill and a Night Fury, and almost looks like a hybrid of the two. It breathes plasma, like a Night Fury, but it is electricaly charged, like a Skrill. It's eyes glow like lanterns in the night, enabling it to see in pitch black darkness. It is only known to live on one place, Midnight Isle (an island of my own invention). It follows the danger signals created by Frilled Flamegliders (another dragon of my own invention) in order to find its prey. Thundering Boltstrike.jpg|Thundering Boltstrike (based off of a piece of concept art of Toothless Bubbling Snapjaw This Tidal Class dragon looks very similar to a crocodile, with a long, flattend head filled with several sharp teeth. It also has a fin-like tail that it uses to propel itself through the water. This dragon lives in the oceans, where it preys on small to medium-sized fish. The Bubbling Snapjaw gets its name from the fact that it can cover itself in a secretion that looks just like ocean foam, disguiseing itself from its prey. When prey comes near, it launches itself out of its bubble froth and captures its prey. Bubbling Snapjaw.jpg|Bubbling Snapjaw (based off of another piece of Toothless concept art) Horned Tantrum This Tracker Class dragon has an extremely good sense of smell, which it uses to find food and anything else it needs to find. It has a short, stout, rhinoceros-like horn on its nose, which it uses to charge at its enemies. It can even fly and charge at the same time. True to its name, it has a very bad temperment, and it is almost impossible to stop once it starts charging. This makes it one of the hardest dragons to train. It is even known to shove other dragons out of their nests and take them over, making itself a new home. Horned Tantrum.jpg|Horned Tantrum (based off another piece of Toothless concept art) Two-legged Tonguespitter This Mystery Class dragon is small, but extremely fast. Like many dragons, it has no front legs. However, it is able to run upright on its two back legs, similar to a basilisk lizard. It has a long body, neck, and tail. It is flightless, as it has no wings, but it does have two wing-like structures on the back of its head, next to two, short horns. These wing-sturctures help to catch the wind, like sails, pushing it along faster while it is running. Due to its flightlessness, running is its primary mode of locomotion, though it can slither on the ground if need be. It has a thin horn on its head, which it uses to stab small prey, mostly bugs. Its name comes from its unique fire power. When in danger, this dragon produces several acid droplets on its large (for its size) tongue. When it shakes its head, it sprays these acid droplets all around it. This briefly blinds the other animal or dragon, allowing the Two-legged Tonguespitter to either flee or attack. However, this dragon often chooses to flee, as it is a small dragon (larger than a Fireworm, but smaller than a Terrible Terror or Smothering Smokebreath) and is too small to do much damage to large foes. Two-legged Toungespitter.png|Two-legged Tonguespitter (based off concept art seen in the HTTYD credits). Spying Scythetail This Sharp Class dragon is a small, tree-dwelling dragon with large eyes. These eyes enable this dragon to see miles away, much farther than any other dragon. It is an amazing climber, able to climb up the tallest trees in a matter of minutes. However, this dragon is best known for its scythe-like tail. This tail is used to hook into trees and swing the dragon up. It can also be used to hook the dragon into the tree in order to hang off a tree, similar to an opossum. Because of their eyesight and tail, it is often used by many vikings as a spy dragon, as it can see everything anyone is doing at any time while hiding at the top of a tree. Spying Scythetail.png|Spying Scythetail (based off of concept art seen in the HTTYD credits) Spikeshell This Boulder Class dragon is a small dragon with a shell covering its back. This shell is covered in spikes, which add further protection. This dragon also has spikes on its head, neck, and tail. It needs this protection because it is extremely slow-moving on the ground, similar to a turtle. However, this dragon can fly, though not at the fastest speeds. It is able to retract its head and legs into its shell, just like a turtle. However, when in danger, it spins around inside the shell, knocking it and its spikes into its enemies. It will sometimes jump up and use its shell-spinning to burrow through the ground, enabling it to create a surrprise attack on its predators. Spikeshell.jpg|Spikeshell (based off of random concept art for HTTYD) Bulbous Wavebreacher This Tidal Class dragon is one of the largest sea dragons in the world, second only to the Bewilderbeast in size. This massive dragon lives in large pods, the largest on record consisted of 30 dragons. These pods will surround a group of fish, using their song to disorient and confuse the fish, as well as coordinate the rest of the pod. Once they have surrounded and confused the fish, the pod will swim in one at a time and eat as much as they can, before moving on to the next fish school. These dragons are very playful, and love to jump out of the water like a whale or shoot streams of water at their podmates. Bulbous Wavebreacher.png|Bulbous Wavebreacher (based off or random concept art in the HTTYD credits) Gloomserpent This Tracker Class dragon lives in fermented logs. Not only does it make its home in them, it uses them to collect fermented wood, which it lays in front of its home. This attracts insects, which this dragon eats. It's crepuscular, meaning that it comes out mostly during dawn or dusk, when it is safest from predators. When in the daylight, this dragon has amazing camoflouge, which it uses to hide amongst the leaf litter. Its long body enables it to slip through the tightest spaces in the logs. It always seems to have an angry expression on its face, though why is unknown. Gloomserpent.png|Gloomserpent (based off of random concept art in the HTTYD credits) Banded Colorhorn This Mystery Class dragon is small and lives in tree holes. It spends most of its time hunting for food, which is insects and lizards. It can often be seen flying through the forest, searching for prey. It has three horns on its head, the largest of which has three brown bands on it. When in danger or confronting prey, these band will flash and pulsate with bright colors, distracting the prey or predator, enabling the dragon to either eat the prey or flee the predator. Banded Colorhorn.png|Banded Colorhorn (based off of random concept art from the HTTYD credits) Whirling Shriek This Boulder Class dragon is a subspecies of the Whispering Death and the Screaming Death. Like its larger cousins, it is capable of burrowing underground and forming tunnels. It also has a sonic shriek that can stun prey and can shoot spines from any part of its body. Its long body enables it to slip through the tightest and thinnest tunnels. Unlike its cousins, it has special spines that usually lay flat against its body. However, it can pop out its spines whenever it needs to stop suddenly in a tunnel, such as when it is eating its prey. Whirling Shriek.jpg|Whirling Shriek (based off of random concept art for HTTYD) Speeding Clawfoot This Sharp Class dragon is one of the fastest dragons around, only slower than a Speed Stinger or a Two-legged Tonguespitter. This dragon has two, long legs and two small arms, which it can pull against its body in order to reduce friction and run faster. The claws on this dragon's feet act like cleats, enabling it to power itself even faster. If it needs to stop on a dime, it has special spikes on its tail that can hook into the ground by pulling its tail down to the ground. This dragon's wings are rarely used for flight, as this dragon usually uses its legs as its main mode of locomotion. Speeding Clawfoot.png|Speeding Clawfoot (based off of random concept art for HTTYD) Burning Crawlmander This Stoker Class dragon looks and acts similarly to a salamander. It often spends time in wetlands, though it will head farther inland if necessary. It likes resting on lillypads, using its claws to stay hooked on to the surface. Like a Fireworm, this dragon can set itself on fire. However, unlike any other known Stoker Class dragon, it is amphibious, and spends lots of time in the water. It is still able to set itself on fire and breathe fire even after swimming for long periods of time. It is the only known aquatic Stoker Class dragon. Burning Crawlmander.jpg|Burning Crawlmander (based off of random concept art for HTTYD) Whiskered Specklespike This Tracker Class dragon has an amazing sense of smell. However, this sense of smell is hightend due to the tendrils that hang off of its chin. When it needs to smell something, it fans the air with its small, finned arms, wafting the scent towards the tendrils. The tendrils then pick up the scent and carry it to the dragon's nose, where it will then decipher what the smell is. This dragon has special spikes on its neck that can be laid flat. They can also be popped up in order to scare away predators. It also has special speckles on its skin that can flash different colors, confusing and scaring attackers. Whiskered Specklespike.jpg|Whiskered Specklespike (based off of random concept art in the HTTYD credits) Category:Blog posts